His Last Mistake
by The Groovy Fish
Summary: Tai invites Sora around to dinner but has a detention and is one hour late. Sora swears she'll never speak to him again. Now the digi-detined and their digimon must try and live their lives dispite this relationship issue. Set after Series 2!
1. The Worst Day of Our Lives

"Tai!" called a female voice from the kitchen "Get up or you'll be late for school!"

Tai stirred in his bead and groaned. First day back form school. He felt something reach onto his bead covers a rip them off. A large clawed hand brushed through his hair and then sat on his bed. Tai was suddenly thrust into the air as a small cat like creature entered.

"Ooops…" Agumon mumbled

"You are so stupid!" Gotamon replied "And fat and lazy!"

"Hey, Gotamon lets go it's eight 'o' clock!" called Kari from the hallway

On that command both Gotamon and Tai ran for the door, Agumon close behind. This was the start of the worst day of Tai's life.

* * *

Sora sat on the playground bench Matt by her side. They were kissing silently around the back of the school. The bell rang through their ears and their lips pulled away from each other. Sora stood up and put her hand on her head. That bell always gave her a head-ache.

"You okay?" asked Matt taking note of this

"Yeah, I'm fine, better get to lessons see you later" Sora replied walking slowly

"Okay, bye!" Matt replied

When Sora got to her first class, Maths, she noticed that there was an empty space next to her desk. Where was he? She was supposed to be going to his house today, silly old Tai. Suddenly Tai, dressed in ridiculous bright blue pyjamas with yellow ducks burst through the door, his small dinosaur behind him. The class burst out laughing as he walked slowly to his desk. Of course no-one screamed at the sight of Agumon since everyone had a partner now. Tai gave a small smile to Sora as he sat down next to her. Sora hit her head on the desk as the laughter continued. This was the start of the worst day of Sora's life.

* * *

Agumon stood in the corridor until Tai was seated. Then he walked down the corridor. He passed Izzy's and Matt's class but no sign of any digimon. Suddenly a loud clomp of claws came from behind them. He turned to see Biyomon running towards him. She reached him and smiled.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked

"I'm fine! How are you?" Agumon replied

"Good too, everyone's in the canteen for breakfast, wanna come?" Biyomon told him

"Sure!" he said to Biymon

"Cool, last one there is a rotten Digiegg!" cried Biyomon running down the corridor past him, heading for the canteen.

Agumon chased after her laughing as he went. This was the start of the worst day of Agumon's life

* * *

Biyomon had reached the canteen before Agumon but it wasn't long before he caught up. The found them selves a table, meet up with Tentamon and Gabumon before munching into a pile of croissants. She couldn't tell him her feelings. She just couldn't. She worried that he wouldn't like her back the same way as she did to him. How could she let it out? She hadn't a clue. After they had finished she smiled at Agumon again. He burped loud and they burst out laughing. They when their laughter had died down. They lent forward, and kissed. Biyomon had dreamed this for years but finally it was happening. This was the start of the worst day of Biyomon's life.

* * *

It was the end of school and Tai was still sitting in the classroom dressed in his pyjamas, he had a splitting head-ache from all the laughing. He was in what seemed like the longest detention ever. When his detention was finished the sun was beginning to set. It was then he remembered. Sora. She was coming for dinner at six, what was the time? Tai looked at the clock in the classroom before he left. He had fifteen minutes before Sora arrived.

"Well," he said to himself "lets just hope she gets there late."

"That boy's chances have reached it's limits!" Sora said standing up from the table.

It had made Kari and her mother jump. Sora had in fact arrived early but only by five minutes. Now it was half past six and Tai still hadn't turned up. She sighed before sitting down.

"Pardon my manners I'm just a little annoyed." Sora said softly

"Hey, you wanna help me?" asked Kari

Sora looked up at Tai's sister and felt sorry for her, having to put up with Tia twenty four seven. Kari looked at her eyes shinning with hope, she might as well. With Mimi in America she was the closest thing Kari had to an older sister.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Sora asked

Kari looked around them room as her mother cleared and washed the plates. She pulled Sora into her bedroom Gotamon guarding the door.

"I need a makeover!" Kari told her

"Why? Your beautiful, well, more beautiful than me!" Sora said blushing "But why?"

"T.K. is taking me out for dinner in half and hour so we have to be quick, I want to look my best for him!" Kari explained

"Okay, then!" Sora cried pulling out Kari's make up and dresses from the draws "Let's go!"

* * *

Biyomon and Agumon watched as Kari pulled Sora into her bedroom and Gotamon stood guard. They then walked out the door onto the balcony looking over the city at night like thousands of fireflies floating in a sky of modern day activity. The two digimon looked at each other but something pulled them form each others gaze, a boy about Sora's age walking up to the building. It wan't Izzy, too small, there was only one person it could be. It was the light blue pyjamas and the yellow ducks which gave it away. It was Tai.

* * *

Sora had almost finished. Kari wore a long pink dress and had her hair up in a bun. She had powdered her cheeks and added eyeliner and lipstick she just had to add one last touch. On her head she placed a tiara and gave her a pair of white slipper like shoes.

"Well, what do you think?" Sora asked holding up a mirror

"You are so great, remind me to get you around more often." Kari said looking at the mirror, she then turned her head at the clock "He should be here any minute now."

Then the door bell went off, Sora came out of the door with Kari expecting to see T.K in the doorway. But it wan't it was Tai, one hour late to dinner at his own house. Sora was furious. Biyomon and Agumon stood behind him along with Tia's mother. Tai saw Sora hadn't got there late. She walked up to him and gave him a slap around the face. Then a voice came from the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" T.K asked

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please submit a review. Please point out spelling (especially names digimon and characters) and grammar because that is my flaw.


	2. Aftershock

"Sora, what are you doing here

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Tai asked

"I came here for dinner like you asked me to but of course you were too lazy to get here on time!" Sore explained "I got to your own house before you, and I went home to get changed first! SO Mr. Einstein that is what I'm doing in your house."

"Well maybe if you would of waited for me after school you could of got here the same time as me but you, only thinking of yourself, go home and get changed as if you want to impress me or something." Tai said angrily

"Me? Impress you? Come on, you know were only friends and anyway me and Matt are together." Sora pointed out, then her eyes shot wide open "That's why, you asked me to come for dinner so you could impress me and win me over! Taichi Kamiya you disgust me I never want to see you again!"

Sora pushed Tai to the floor pulled Biyomons are and walked past T.K out of the door.

"Look what you've done now!" Kari shouted at her brother walked past him and joined T.K at the door she closed it shut behind her

"Yeah, Tai look what you've done, now I'll never see Biyomon again!" Agumon shouted at him

"What do you care about her for?" Tai asked him

"I love her and if you can't understand that then you're not my true friend!" Agumon screamed

"That's enough!" Tai's mother stepped between the two she looked at Tai "Tai got to your room!" she then turned to Agumon "Agumon please go into my room, you can stay there until I go to bed."

The two boys sulked off to their room with sad and heavy hearts.

Tai's mother sat down on the sofa and sighed "What has he got himself in to this time?" she muttered to herself

* * *

At home Sora had ran into her room without a word to her parents. Biyomon pulled through with her. Sora immediately sat on her bead and cried, she cried for one whole hour before the pink bird leaning on the wall began to speak.

"Good going back there Sora, now I'll never see Agumon again and it's all because Tai didn't show up for a stupid date!" Biyomon screamed at her partner

"But this isn't the first time. Tai is always like this, he always forgets and only ever thinks of himself. I'm sorry but I can't bear to be in the same room as him" Sora explained

Her partner digimon looked at her, tears streaming from her eyes. Sora stood up and walked over to Biyomon. She gave her a big hug before Biyomon spoke again.

"I understand, he is a bit of a jerk sometimes, will you still let me see Agumon?" Biyomon asked and then muttered "Please say yes, please say yes!"

"Yes." Sora replied quietly

Biyomon gave a shriek of appreciation before bursting into the air. Sora understood how she felt, if Biyomon and Gabumon got in an argument she knew Biyomon would still let her see Matt. She wondered if she should tell Matt. She reached to her phone as Biyomon flew happily around the room. She would tell Matt but there was one other person she had to tell first and there were a lot of arrangements to be made. It was time Mimi got a taste of home. Sora dialed the number and the phone rang.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa sat on her bed. Palmon was in the kitchen helping her mum wash up. Suddenly her Dad opened the door.

"Mimi, you're friend Sora is on the phone" her Dad told her

"What?" Mimi shouted "Sora, this is out of the blue!"

Mimi reached out and grabbed the phone and pulled it to her right ear.

"Sora? What is it?" Mimi asked

"I gotta problem, you got time?" a voice called from down the phone

"I got all the time in the world" Mimi replied down the phone

Eventually after one complex explanation and an hour later Mimi finally realised what Sora wanted her to do.

"So you want me to come back, to Tokyo? How soon?" Mimi asked

"As soon as possible, please Mimi! I need you!" Sora said "Or I don't know what I'll do"

"Okay, we were planning to visit next week but I'll see if we can leave tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure, see ya!"

"Bye!" Mimi said putting the phone back down. She was now in her lounge where the phone stand was. She put phone back on the stand.

She walked through into her parent's bedroom. Her mum was on the bed with her Dad next to her. He mother looked as if she was out of breath. Her mother, she knew, was pregnant but she didn't know it was 'time'. Mimi Tachikawa was going to be a sister.

* * *

Kari was absolutely miserable. She had a fun time at the restaurant with T.K but the argument with Tai and Sora might result with the whole of the digidestined splitting up. She just hoped everyone would stay friends. Especially with T.K and Sora, she really like T.K and Sora was like the older sister she never had. After her night with T.K he walked her home. She got a sleeping mat from her room, where Tai was sleeping, and slept in her mother. Agumon, who she nearly stepped on, was lying in the lounge on sleeping mat too. Gotamon was on the couch. It seemed that no-one in the house wanted to sleep in the same room as Tai and she could understand why.

* * *

"Don't worry you're mother will be okay." The nurse said

Mimi was at the hospital waiting for her mother to give birth, she was leaning on the wall outside the room where the baby was being born, the nurse was standing beside her. Her father was in there with her mum watching the birth. Suddenly the Doctor came of the room. He looked at Mimi and smiled.

"Well Mimi," the doctor told her "you've got a baby brother."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like that twist! Please note for misspelling of names and words and point out any grammar mistakes. Please review!


	3. Come Fly With Me

It had been five hours and the Tachikawa family left the hospital with a new member in the arms of Mimi, her baby brother Makoto meaning Sincerity which she found was very thoughtful of her parents as it was the crest which she and Palmon lost that could make her digivolve to Ultimate Level. Plamon liked this alot.

It had been five hours and the Tachikawa family left the hospital along with Palmon and with a new member in the arms of Mimi, her baby brother Makoto meaning Sincerity. Mimi's dad helped her mother to the car and Mimi put her baby brother in his car seat. It would be long until she would be able to get back to Tokyo. Two repelling feelings ran through her body. Happiness because she was now a big sister but also anger because she wouldn't be able to see her friends and sort out Sora's problem. But Mimi noticed, as they drove through the busy street of New York, that they weren't going home. She pestered her parents continuously about where they were going but she soon found out as they eventually reached the airport. She stepped out and looked dup at the airport. Her parents came out of the car and handed her four tickets. She looked up at her Dad and gave him a hug. She was going to Tokyo.

* * *

Joe Kido sat in the comfy plane seat as the plane lowed. He would be getting off in New York and boarding the first plane back to Tokyo. He walked through the busy crowds until he came to the metal detectors. Gomamon took much dislike to them but the security didn't mind. They got first class seat, he was in Seat No.6, too bad Gomamon couldn't sit next to him because Digimon were classified as hand luggage when flying and someone was sitting next to him. Joe hoped they were friendly. When he finally got on the plane he was taken to the first class seats. He soon found seat No.6 next to Seat No.5 and No.4, where sat the girl of his dream with a small baby next to her. It was Mimi.

* * *

The two talked in the seats for while until the plane took off and they had to strap themselves down. Palmon and Gomamon talked it the language space above their heads. When they were in the air they got talking about Makoto.

"So, whose baby is it?" Joe asked

"My, Mums, I'm a sister now, his name is Makoto!" Mimi explained "Were going to show him off to our family while I sort out Sora's problem."

"Problem?" asked Joe "What problem?"

"Tai." She replied simply

"Oh…I see," he replied "umm… Mimi I was wondering if you had umm… found anybody yet?"

"No," she replied and gave a sigh "not yet, but there was one boy…"

"Who?" asked Joe

She looked at him and smiled, her hand crept across his armrest and touched him gently "You" she whispered silenty

But then, suddenly a frieze shinning glow shoen from above them, it was Palmon and Gomamon. The two jumped down onto their partners laps.

"Mimi, we're digivoling! Quick, throw us out or the plane will crash!" Palmon urged

"Yeah, Joe you heard Palmon throw us out!" Gomamon bellowed

The two digidestined jumped form their seat and shakily made their way to the door, glowing Digimon in hand. Joe opened the door and the wind blew into their faces, nearly throwing them back. Palmon wasted no time and jumped to and she digivolved with Gomamon hot on her tail.

"Palmon warp digivolve to… Rosemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Plesiomon!"

"Wh-wh-who are they?" Joe stuttered

"Our Digimon," Mimi said looked at her a big grin on her face "at Mega level!"

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise from somewhere and flash of water burst from the sea then falling back down to show a flock of Flymon ready to fight.

"Quick, Rosemon, Plesiomon protect the plane!" Mimi shouted and closed the door

"Why did you close the door?" Joe asked as they went back to their seats "We could of gave them useful tips on how to stop the Flymon"

"It will stop any of them from getting inside the plane" Mimi answered

After that sentence there was a loud bang on the side of the wall. The Flymon were trying to get in.

"At least I hope so." Mimi muttered under her breath

* * *

Outside Rosemon and Plesiomon were ready to fight. They flew along beside the plane the Flymon close behind. The two digimon used their strongegst attacks to protect their partners inside the plane. But there were too many. The Flymon kept head butting the plane pushing sideways. The two digimon decided on one plan to defeat the Flymon.

"Oi!" shouted Rosemon "Over here you big fat ugly Flymon! You think you're so tough but your not!"

Immediately the Flymon turned around, buzzing furiously, charging for her like thousands torpedoes heading for a submarine. The two attacked.

"Water Tail Blaster!" cried Plesiomon blasting a stream from his tail

"Forbidden Temptation!" she cried as the flower on her head bloomed and shot and pink beam out of it.

The two attacks combined and destroyed the Flymon. The two digimon flew alongside to the plan which was flying into the early morning sunrise.

"Patamon! Patamon! Patamon?" T.K shouted wandering through the house like a fish in a sea

Suddenly the small flying Digimon popped out of a pile of cousions "Oh, hi T.K, how did it go?" he asked yawning sleepily

"It went O.K. there something going on with Sora and Tai. I asked Kari but she said she just wanted to forget it, poor girl." T.K told him

"Well…" Patmon urged

"Well what?" T.K asked

"She is your girlfriend!" Patamon blurted out loudly

"She's not my girldfrie… Okay so she is happy now?" T.K said looking at the floor

"No but you gotta find out whats wrong and I'm ganna help you!" Patamon said

"Or maybe we can do that." A voice said from behind them, it sounded familiar.

"Joe! Mimi!" T.K yelled "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my family is going to see some relatives but me and Joe and Makato are going to find out whats wrong with Sora and Tai!" Mimi replied as T.K'S mum walked through with Makato in her arms

"Mum, knows baby is that!" T.K said his jaw open

"Makato, Mimi's new younger brother, he was born yesterday, he's so cute! Juts like you where you were a baby!" his mother told him

T.K's Mum passed the baby into Mimi's arms and Patamon came to observe Makato. Palmon and Gomamon jumped past their partners and looked at the young human too but suddenly the phone rang. T.K ran to the phone a loud panicking voice of a Digimon rang through into the ears of T.K. It was Agumon.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!


	4. The Disappering Act

"T.K is she there, is she OK?" Agumon screeched down the phone

"Who's here? What going on Agumon?" T.K asked him

"It's Kari, she's missing!" Agumon yelled at him

T.K immediately hung up the phone. He was shaking in anger. His face was close to tears. How could this happen?

"T.K, what's wrong?" asked Patamon looking at him in worry

Everyone in the room had turned to look at him, even Matoko.

"It's Kari, she's runaway from home!" T.K muttered "And I'm ganna find her!" he then shouted

The others nodded in unison at his idea. Mimi stuffed Makoto in an old pram that her parent had given her and then turned to Palmon and Gomamon.

"Palmon, Gomamon lets get going, I have a picture of her when she and T.K came to see me in New York, we can see if anyone has seen her!" Mimi said to them "Come on Joe we don't have a moment to loose!"

"Okay, T.K and Patamon go search from the skies!" Joe said before running after Mimi who put Makoto in a pram and had rushed out onto the street.

"Patamon lets go!" T.K said running out of the house Digimon behind him

T.K's mother was left alone, she went over to the sofa and sighed "I wonder what I can do to help!" she reached for the phone, ready to call up everyone she knew to see if they had seen her but a ring at the door stopped her. She put down the phone and walked to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and Mimi and Joe only left their suitcases behind because they were stay the night so who could it be? She gingerly opened the door. Standing on the porch, an injured girl in a hood laid the creatures arms; the creature looked like a human but had paler skin and looked more like an angel. The angel removed the hood from the child's head. It was Kari.

* * *

_What have I done, Kari has run away and it's my entire fault! Why? Why did I invite her over? I'm so stupid; I made Agumon, Kari, Sora and Biyomons lives worse that they're supposed to be! Why do I bother living anymore, I should just jump. Jump off this bridge and onto the hard concrete road and die. Then everyone will be happy, I wish I was never born and none of this stuff ever happened or I wish I'd never gone to summer camp or never become a digidestined! What am I going to do? Why do should I put everyone in all this misery. Right, that's it, I have to set this straight. It's time to put things right. It's time to die._

* * *

It was sunset and Agumon was at one end of the bridge hiding in some bushes on the other side. He watched Tai standing, looking over the busy road.

"Agumon what are you doing here?" a voice said next to him

Agumon grabbed the Digimon by his feathery arm and dragged him in the bushes.

"Well, have you herd about Tai and Sora?" asked Agumon "And Kari?"

"Yes," Hawkmon replied "we've been looking all day, I'm tired but it's a good thing she's been found safe and sound by T.K's Mum!"

"That's great news!" Agumon said dancing around happily

"What is that boy doing?" said Hawkmon "Oh, no! Tai! No!"

The two leaped out, running towards the place where he had jumped by they were too late he had already fallen and smashed onto the hard concrete below. Taichi Kamiya was dead.

* * *

Tai was asleep, his head hurt, his whole body hurt, but his head hurt the most. He heard bleeps in a pattern going every few seconds like a heartbeat and a voice, of a young boy. Who could it be?

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" asked the boy

"He'll be fine, he too a very nasty fall you know!" said another familiar voice

"You right there Joe," a different unfamiliar voice said "you're be a very good doctor!"

_Joe? What was he doing here he went to Greenland to visit his pen-pal!_

"Joe? Joe is that you?" Tai croaked his lips stinging when he moved them

"Tai don't speak too much, I know it's something you do a lot, but try not to!" Joe told him

"Are you okay?" asked Cody

Tai opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blured at first but soon he was able to see he was in hospital. A Doctor stood next to Joe on his left and Cody stood on his right along with his mother who was weeping silent tears of joy!

"Oh, thank heavens you're safe!" his mother cried hugging him tightly

"Are you sure you want us to stay at yours tonight Mrs. Kamiya?" he asked her "You've had quite a shock, both you're kids in hospital in only a day!"

"Kari's here too? What happened?" Tai gasped

"She was beaten up by a gang of thugs and had everything taken from her. Gotamon saw the whole thing, their both very shaken up" Cody told him "She was taken to Miss. Takaishi's house where your Mum was informed and taken here." Cody explained

"Is… is she okay?" Tai asked

"She's fine but she'll need some rest," the Doctor told him "and so do you so we'll leave you in peace, pleasant dreams!"

The four people left the cubical leaving Tai to drift off in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Yolei had visited Kari along with Mimi and Sora. They left T.K to have a private chat with her. They met with Cody, Joe and Mrs. Kamiya at the entrance. They waited for T.K then dropped off Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei and T.K at the entrance of the apartment along with their digimon. Then she went off to drop off Sora and Biymon and then take Agumon and Gotamon home. Yolei waved goodbye until they were out of sight. It was no nearly midnight. T.K had taken a long time. He walked straight to the lift like a Meer cat to it's burrow at the sight of a hawk. The others had to take a complete separate lift. They said goodbye to Mimi and Joe as they accelerated upwards. They reached their floor and they walked along, she saw Cody off before she came across he own door. She opened the door, her mother greeted her with a smile. Yolei walked to her bedroom, Hawkmon in tow. She lay on her bed thinking. What could she do to help? Could she do anything? But the biggest question of all was. Where has Davis been the pass few days? She pondered about this. He must have known Kari had disappeared. She just couldn't think why he hadn't come to the hospital with them. She hadn't been able to reach him all day. Where was Davis? Where was he? Her thoughts were distracted by her mother entering her room.

"Davis called dear, he sounded very angry. He said something about teaching someone a lesson and something about Kari. Didn't get what he was on about, anyway bye for now!" she said before closing the door behind her

"Could it be true?" she asked "Could Davis pushed Tai off to get back at Kari?"

"He couldn't, I saw him jump off in broad day light!" Hawkmon told her

"Well, this certainly is a mystery!" Yolei said quietly before tuning asleep "I wonder what happened to him."

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't scare you when I told you Tai was dead when he wasn't! Try and update as soon as possible! Please review.


	5. Trouble

Davis had done all he could he saved Kari from the thugs but still hadn't get back at them for hurting her. He had seen her off with Angewomon and then he and Veemon followed the thugs to their hideout. He crept inside and hid behind a crate near the entrance with Veemon. The whole place was against storeroom filled with these mysterious wooden crates. He crept of from his hiding place and closed and locked the door. The thugs turned around only to see nothing. Meanwhile, Veemon had digivolved to ExVeemon and flown out of the small window at the top of the storehouse which was the only place light was coming through. They landed on the outside door. Ex-Veemon picked up an old truck and placed it in front of the door stopping them getting out from he inside and anyone getting in from the outside.

"That will teach anyone from messing with Kari!" Davis muttered to him-self

"And that'll stop anyone messing with Gotmaon too." Ex-Veemon said quietly to himself

* * *

"DAVIS!" cried Jun "Is that you? Where have you been? It's ten in the morning you've been gone for a whole day!"

Jun ran into the hallway to see Davis standing there Veemon at his side.

"Davis? What have you done now? Kari's in hospital with Tai, Joe came back and brought Mimi with her and Sora and Tai have split up and aren't talking to each other. Also Izzy's throwing a digi-destined party tonight for digidestined and their family, well just not the adults. But Joe's brother, Jim, is going to be there. I'm going to ask him to go with me!" Jen said quickly without taking a breath

These last words made Davis turn his face to his sister and a smile shot across his face and said "You mean we have to go with someone?"

"No, but if you do you get chosen for the King and Queen of the Dance!" Jun said looking to the ceiling and sighing "Then you get to have a romantic dance with the person you came with!"

"Alright, I can ask Kari!" Davis cheered

"Hello? Earth to Davis, she's in hospital!" Jun told him then perked into life "No, I just remembered! She came out this morning but poor Tai is still there!"

Veemon had now helped himself to some food and walked back over to Jun

"Can us Digimon come too?" he asked

"Yeah, I forgot, they have a king and queen Digimon too!" Jun told him "They go and dance with the person they came with too, just like me and Jim will be!"

"You mean me and Kari, we're going to rock this house, I'm going right there now to ask her!" Davis said running for the door

"I'll come too, I can ask Gotamon!" Veemon boomed

The two siblings looked at Veemon then each other.

"I said that too loud!" Veemon squeaked

"Awwwwww… you two do make such a cute couple," Jun told Veemon "looks like you and that kitty will be dancing along with me and Jim!"

"Not if I can help it come on Veemon lets go!" Davis cried rushing out of the door along with Veemon

"I'll tell Mum you came by!" Jun cried after the two before muttering to herself "That Davis, he can't see that me and Jim were meant for each other! Right where the phone? It's time to get me my date!"

* * *

"Oh, hi Matt and T.K too. Look its Patamon and Gabumon as well!" Kari said greeting her visitors at the door "Gotamon Agumon we got visitors!"

The two Digimon ran to greet their friends and Kari let the boys in and served them with some cola.

"So what are you doing here?" Kari asked

"We came to see if you're okay and T.K wanted to speak to you," Matt told her "but I got band practice and then a date with Sora to ask her to the dance so I better get going."

"Oh, the dance I totally forgot!" Kari cried

"Matt?" asked Gabumon as the teen walked to the door "Can I stay here please?"

"Sure, look after T.K and Patamon and don't get into trouble but have fun okay?" Matt replied ruffling his fur and then he walked out the door closing it behind him

The Digmon bundled onto the two humans in the living area of the small flat. Kari pointed to her bedroom door and mouthed the words 'Let's go in there' she and T.K crept away from the creatures messing up the room and closed the door to Kari's room quietly. T.K turned to Kari and smiled at her.

"Well, Kari I was umm… wondering if you would umm… like to-?" he stared but Kari had put her fingers on his lips

"Yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you?" Kari said

The two lent forward to kiss just as Davis entered the room.

* * *

Minutes earlier as Kari and T.K ran into the room. The Digimon stopped playing. Patamon whirled around in the air and Agumon started to chase him, Gotamon sat on the sofa and turned on the T.V. Gabumon sat beside her. She looked at him. He looked at her. They smiled at each other.

Then Gabumon gathered up all his courage and blurted out to Gotamon "Gotamon, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes," said the cat quietly "yes I would."

Then Davis burst through with Veemon who jumped over the two who were now holding hands. Veemon looked at them with shock. Davids had now run into Kari's room. Just before the two had kissed and dragged T.K out by his shirt. He threw him against the wall. Kari trying to stop it by standing in the way but he careful nudged her aside and continued for his target. But as for Veemon and Gabumon, they began a wrestling match of their own on the dinning room kitchen. Gotamon was covering her eyes. Not wanting to see what was going on. Patamon was trying to stop Davis from hurting his partner anymore while Agumon was at the wrestling match trying to get them off the table before Kari's mother came home but he couldn't do anything. The two were intent of fighting each other. Suddenly a loud shout above the noise stopped everyone in tracks and the flat was quiet once more. In the door way, grocery bags in her arms and whistle in her mouth, was Kari's mother. She blew the whistle out of her mouth and Gotamon jumped up and grabbed it in her paw before putting it back around her neck.

"No can I please know what is going on or I'll get is to stop you all from going to this silly dance tonight!" She shouted at the three children and the four Digimon who had turned her flat upside down.

Behind her an angry looking figure came up behind her and entered the room with his bass guitar on his back. He looked around the room and sighed. It was Matt.

* * *

A/N: The last bit was my favorite and I really wanted to write it! Hope you liked it! Please review if you can!


	6. Prepare to Party!

"I leave you all alone for one measly hour and you literally destroy the flat!" Kari's mother yelled at them "Kari as your punishment you'll be grounded for a week but because Izzy's mother and father have gone through so much trouble with this party you can go tonight, but as for you two boys it's up to your mothers to decide. I'll be calling them before the party tonight."

Matt came up from behind her and into the dinning room "Gabumon what happened?" he asked his digimon who had frozen on the table

"He attacked me!" Gabumon said pointing to Veemon

"But Veemon was only trying to get Gotamon for his date!" Davis yelled

"Well, I'm sorry I'm the one who has to say this Veemon but this cat is taken!" Gotamon told him "Mrs. Kamiya can I still got to the dance too?"

"Yes, you and Agumon can both go with Kari because you two didn't do anything!" her partners mother replied "But as for you it's up to your partners and their parents. Now you must all saty here for dinner so you don't go straight to Izzy's without your parents knowing about this little incedent. T.K and Gabumon go into Kari and Tai's room with Matt. Davis and Veemon go into my room with Agumon. Matt, Agumon if there is any problems come and see me. Okay?"

The two nodded.

"Good, now everyone move out!" cried Mrs. Kamiya yelled

Then as quick as lightning everyone moved into their designated room. Mrs. Kamiya walked over to the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the worktop, Gotamon jumped on the worktop next to the grocery bags.

"What do I do?" she asked

"You," Kari's mother replied "you're going to be our chief!"

"But I don't know how to cook!" Gotamon told her who was very shocked about what the human had just said

"That's because I'm going to teach you. You see, one day I'll be gone and there's going to need to be someone to look after Kari for me and that someone will be you. So I need to teach you how to cook food for everyone to eat!" Mrs. Kamiya said smiling at the white cat "So are you up for it?"

Gotamon looked at the floor and thought for a moment, then looked back up at her "What do I do first?"

* * *

"Mum, I'm home!" cried Izzy opening the door of his house.

The beautiful smell of freshly made cookies streamed though the hallway. Izzy burst into the kitchen to see what was cooking. His mother was taking some hot baked cookies out of the oven. He turned around to see someone sitting on the table. He looked really familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then it clicked, the figure on the table was someone he had known for ages. Gennai was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk. He finished and looked at Izzy then smiled.

"So Izzy, a little birdy told me you were throwing a party for digidestined!" he said putting down his glass and walking over to him "I'm very disappointed."

"Why?" asked Izzy

"You didn't invite me!" he said "I'm going to bring some friends along too, is that okay?"

"Well, sure!" Izzy said "That will be great!"

"Thank you for the milk and cookies and I'm sorry I ate so much you had to make another batch, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Koushiro." Gennai said to his mother before heading for Izzy's computer he had left on the table. A flash of light burst out from I and Gennai disappeared back into the digital world. Izzy and his mother stood their staring at the computer for a couple of minutes but then his mother walked to a cupboard and took out a large Grey egg with a five dark grey cogs dotted around on the egg.

"Gennai gave me this and said it was for someone called Jun, I don't know who she is but he said you'd know who I was talking about," his mother told him giving him the digiegg "and he gave me this too."

She handed him a digivice like Davis' but with Grey instead of blue. Izzy was shocked at what his mother had just given him. He couldn't believe it but little did he know that Jun wasn't the only one who was a digidetined.

"Oh, I forgot he gave me a few more. There's one for Jim, one for Momoe and one for Chizuru and one for Mantarou and one for Chikara Hida, whoever that is and I think that's it." She said to her son who was staring at her in disbelief.

"And when are all these digieggs and digivices coming?" asked Izzy

"Oh, Gennai said he'll give them to their partners at the party tonight. I got all the refreshments ready now we have to move them to the venue." Izzy's mums said.

"Well don't look at me I'm holding a digiegg, I need to take this to Davis' house and give it to Jun!" Izzy told her

They looked at each other before crying out in unison "Tentomon!"

* * *

_Wow, this place is amazing, so many things are happening around me. The girl with the pink hair who I see a lot is very kind and so is her blue haired friend. The blonde lady is nice too but I miss my parents. I can't wait for the occasion that everyone is preparing for. It's so cool! There are balloons and food and loads of drinks. Too bad I just get milk. Whatever this event is its taking place in some sort of giant house which everyone calls community center, it's like a giant castle to me. I am in my new light blue pram looking at the busy people running around. It looks like the event tonight is going to be really good. Too bad I'm not getting in on the fun. I wonder what's going to happen, I'll probably be asleep by then. Maybe they're preparing for the hatching of that sparkly silver egg that's hanging from the ceiling and maybe it will turn into one of those creatures helping the pink head and all her friends. That would be so cool if I could have a creature of my own to play with. That would be truly awesome. Oh look, the pink head is calling my __name; she's saying 'Come on Makoto, time for a nappy change'. It's a good thing too, since I'm not potty trained yet so I need to have a change and I've been keeping this brown stuff in my nappy as long as possible. I hope I don't stink that place out like I did with the blonde ladies apartment. Now that stunk. What, who's that person at the door, they look awful no don't take me! What did I ever do to you! Noooooooooooooo!_

* * *

A/N: Hahahahaha! Yet another terrorfiying cliffhanger! I'll try and update as soon as I can on what happens to Makoto. Also I'll be calling him Mak from now on so if you see that name it's Makoto. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Saving Makoto

"No Mak!" Mimi shouted as the dark figure scooped up her little brother and smash through the large glass window "Give him back!"

"Never, you digidestined have been nothing but trouble ever since day one!" the figure cried floating in the air, the voice was familiar to the people below.

"Wait a second isn't that…?" Izzy began his parents standing behind him looking up at the man who was holding the small baby

"Drop the baby Myotismon!" Joe cried "Or you get destroyed like you have before!"

"No," screamed the digimon "not this time! If I can't have this world, I'll make a place in the digital world that I can take over!"

"Seriously, is this guy for real?" a voice came from the door way, it was Davis

"Well he don't stand a chance!" cried Jun standing next to him "Thanks for the digiegg and digivice now Kapurimon lets digivolve!"

"Kapurimon digivolve to… Hagurumon!"

"What she's a digidestined?" Joe said shocked

"It is possible she and Davis were both taken here by the Bakemon when Myotismon last attacked!" Izzy pointed out "Noe comeone guys it's digievolution time!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Ready Palmon?" asked Mimi who reived a confident nod for her digimon before she digivolved

"Palmon warp digivolve to… Rosemon!"

"It's out turn Gomamon!" cried Joe

"Gomamon warp digivolve to… Plesiomon!"

"Ready to fight Myotismon, well get a taste of my friend Veemon, comes on Veemon digievolution time!" Davis yelled

"Veemon warp digivolve to… Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

"Oh my, four Mega forms, I'm toast!" cried Myotismon "But now I better be going!" he said a purple portal appearing behind him!

"Quick everyone fire!" cried Davis

"No, you're hit Mak!" cried Mimi but it was already too late.

* * *

Mina ripped open the wrapping paper of the present. Underneath the wrapping paper lay a thin rectangular object.

"What is it?" asked her mother

"It's a laptop," the Indian digidestined replied "lots of people have them now, thanks Meramon, now I can access the digital world and we can go meet your family!"

"Is that good?" asked her mother "I heard that place is still quite dangerous!"

"I'll look after her, don't worry, she'll be in good hands!" Meramon said putting his leather glove on Mina's mother's shoulder

He smiled down at her before hearing a gasp from behind. They turned to see streams of light coming from the now opened laptop. The digiport had opened and it took all three of them inside.

* * *

"Goodbye, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis and Jun!" cried Myotismon "And thanks for the mini sausages!"

"I brought those out of Izzys pocket money!" cried his father a little too loud

"Hey, I wondered where that went!" Izzy said

"Well looks like someone's in trouble!" Myotismon yelled back then looked down at Mak "Well, looks like me and this little fella will be going, bye!"

Myotismon stepped into the portal and it soon closed and the attacks released by the digimon smashed into one releasing a vibe of digital energy around the world.

* * *

"MINA? Where have you taken us too?" screamed the mother of the Indian digidestined

"It's the digital world!" Mina said quietly before shouting out "I'M IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

"How clever little girl, now move aside!" said a man's voice above the cry of a screaming baby.

"Myotismon, let that baby go!" Meramon yelled at the evil digimon

"Or what?" asked the human like digimon fiercely

"Well, I'll…" Meramon said trailing off

"Ha, you puny little excuse for a digimon, you couldn't even destroy a In-training digimon!" Myotismon mocked

"Mina, Meramon, duck!" yelled Mina's mother as she threw a sharp stick at them.

The two ducked and it stabbed Myotismon in his arm. He yelled in pain, dropping Mak, who was caught, be Mina. They then ran back to the place where they had landed. Mina pointed her digivice at the television place on the floor. But Myotismon jumped up the smahed down destroying the only way for them to get back to India.

"Going so soon?" asked Myotismon "But the party's only just began!"

* * *

"What do we do?" screamed Mimi "His only a few days old and he's been kidnapped by Myotismon, how did he come back anyway?"

"He could have been turned into a digi-egg and then hatched and digivolved back!" Izzy said

"But how could he remember who he was and all that happened?" asked Joe

"Well, Patamon remembered everything that had happened when he got destroyed by Devimon when he came back. He also remembered all of us too!" Izzy pointed out

"Good point, but how are we going to save Mak?" Mimi asked tears streaming for her eyes

"What do you mean save Mak?" asked a concerned voice from behind, they all turned to see Mimi's parents, frozen in the doorway

* * *

"Mina take your mother and the child and find another digigate!" cried Meramon "I'll hold this guy off!"

"Hahahahahaha! You can't defeat me?" Myotismon mocked

"Yes he can you over grown digital freak!" cried Mina's mother "You little ugly spoiled nescience!"

The Mina's digivice flashed into life and Meramon digivolved.

* * *

"What do you mean save Makoto?" Mimi's father repeated "What happened?"

"He got kidnapped by a digimon," Izzy explained "he's called Myotismon!"

"You mean that one form all those years ago?" asked Mimi's mother

"I'm afraid so." Izzy said sadly.

Then an image flashed on the lapotop which sat on a table no far away. It was the picture of a young Indian girl holding a small baby in her arms and her mother. A figure shone in the background, its shape changing. Myotismon stood laughing down at him. The girl pointed a digivice at the screen. A flash of light shone and soon the scence from the laptop had entered the room. Myotismon stood tall above them. The only light now was the slowly digivolving Meramon. Mina handed the baby to Mimi's parents. Makoto was safe. For now.

* * *

Tai lay on his bed. He was looking at the ceiling, the only thing he could do in this place. It was so dull and you only had visitors very rarely. His whole body seared with pain especially when he moved. Matt and his and had come to see him and played for him and all the patients in his ward, apparently they were playing and the party tonight. He couldn't believe he was going to miss it. He said he had to go pick up T.K and Gabumon who were visiting Kari. Then later he had got a call from Agumon explaining that both Davis and T.K weren't allowed to go to the party because of their fight earlier. Neither were Veemon and Gabumon. He felt the same way they did except they weren't alone in a hospital bed with no-one to comfort him. He wondered what Sora was doing, how she was and if she would ever forgive him for what he done.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for some major cross-cutting there so if you didn't understand anything please tell me. Hope you liked it. Please review if you can!


	8. Patamon Asks a Favour

"Meramon digivolve to… SkullMeramon

"Meramon digivolve to… SkullMeramon!"

"What an unfair fight! Four Mega's and a Ultimate!" Myotismon yelled

"Then let's settle this together, Mono to Mono!" SkullMeramon bellowed

"Okay then, Crimson Lightning!" bellowed Myotismon throwing a stream of red energy at SkullMeramon

Skull Meramon dogged it and then shouted "Metal Fireball!" causing a metal ball of fire launching towards Myotismon

Myotismon calmly moved out of the way smashing through the wall behind.

"SkullMeramon take it ouside this place will fall down if you stay here!" Mina yelled

But suddenly there was a thunderous quake beneath their feet a flash came from the laptop and hit Myotismon and a voice bellowed from laptop.

"Come Myotismon! You are need for a greater cause!" boomed the voice and with a flash Myotismon had vanished

It had been precisely three hours after their little run in with Myotismon. Mina, her mother and DemiMeramon (Meramon as a rookie level) had stayed for a party after having themselves a flight booked for about four days time. Kari was sitting on a chair a tear in her eye. T.K was at home with Patamon. She wished she could be there with him but his mother wouldn't let him. She couldn't see Davis or Veemon here too. She looked around the room. Everyone was dancing. Sora with Matt and Gotamon with Gabumon, Yolei was with Ken and Hawkmon had asked Palmon to dance too. Everyone else was either eating snacks or drinking punch or just chatting on side of the dance floor. Kari sighed; everyone was having fun except her. A shadow hung over her, stopping the disco light form dancing on her face. She looked up. It was Mimi with Joe standing next to her. On their right was Joe's brother, Jim with Jun standing behind him. On Mimi's right stood Izzy with Mina who was holding Mak who had taken a like to Mina. Kari looked at them the Mimi smiled and moved to the right out of the way of Kari's sight. Behind her stood a boy with a lime green hoodie on, he had light blue jeans on with white and green trainers. The boy took his hoodie off revealing short blonde hair. The boy with the hoodie was T.K

Davis couldn't stand it; he was at home doing homework while everyone else was having fun. Davis got up and walked out of his room and into the hallway. He got a glass of milk and a couple of cookies when he realised that Jun had left her bedroom door open. He walked in to see Jun had also left her computer on. Davis made his way to turn off when he saw she had been having a conversation with someone it was Mimi. He read through the message. He couldn't believe his eyes, they were going to smuggle T.K out of his house and get him to the party with Kari. He ran back into his room grabbed his coat and rushed out. Not noticing that Veemon had gone too.

Tai was sitting up, he couldn't stay here a second longer he couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done. He had to say sorry to Sora. He pulled off his covers and curved his body around so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. He limped over to a folded up wheelchair which had been leaning on the wall since he came here. He unfolded it, half standing and half leaning against the wall. He unfolded the chair and wheeled himself across to the door. But it opened before he got there showing two small digimon. One was a blue dragon digimon and another was a flying digimon with small legs and a yellow body with a white stomach.

"Tai, we need your help!" Veemon told him

"Yeah, Davis and T.K had a fight today over Kari!" Patamon continued

"I know, Agumon told me all about it," Tai said then turned to Veemon and replied "and your little match in with Gabumon."

"Anyway we need to do something!" Patamon argued "Davis likes Kari but she likes T.K who also likes Kari."

"And we need to know what to do!" Veemon said

Then someone came up behind them, it was Nurse, she smiled at them and said "Taichi Kamiya, you are allowed to go home but you must either use a wheelchair or crouches. Oh hello there are you here to accompany Master Kamiya home?"

"Uh…yeah we're good friends!" Veemon replied

"Okay," the nurse said moving out of the way of the door "I'll leave you to it."

The two digimon lead Tai out of the room and across the corridor. He would get his clothes and get changed before going to the party where all these problems would be sorted out once and for all.

It had taken a whole hour but he had made it. Davis stood in front of the entrance to the community center with his and T.K's parents. The party lights colouring the glass like stain glass windows. The five entered. The music was like a explosion nearly knocking the parents and Davis off their feet. Then the music stopped and a voice spoke through the microphone from the D.J. booth.

"Well everyone now for some romantic music, get yourself paired up for this dance and let the slow music begin!" Tentomon saidbefore looking at the door to see who had entered then gasped

Izzy and Mina joined and danced along with Sora and Matt, T.K and Kari, Palmon and Hawkmon, Yolei and Ken, Mimi and Joe, Jun and Jim, Gotamon and Gabumon. Meanwhile everyone else stood on the side admiring the couples. The first to be told the news about Davis at the entrance from Tentomon was Cody who then rushed up to the grown ups.

"Hey there what brings you here?" asked Cody with Armidilomon, Tentomon and Gomamon behind him looking up at the parents and Davis

"I suppose you're in on it too!" Davis yelled over the music

"In on what, I haven't been told anything! There's nothing dodgy going on her is there?" Cody asked

"Yes there is, T.K is supposed to be at home not dancing and drinking punch all night!" T.K.'s mother told him

"But why?" asked Cody "I though everyone could come, even Yolei's brothers and sisters are here…"

"Why don't you go and ask your good friend T.K why he should be at home, yeah, go on Cody, he's a much better friend than me!" Davis yelled

"Hey don't speak to my grandson like that!" Cody's grandfather, who had now come to see what the commotion was about, told Davis firmly

"Well don't you speak to our son in that way too!" yelled Davis' mother

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" yelled someone from the microphone.

Everyone looked up to the D.J. booth to see Patamon with the microphone in his hand. The music had now stopped and everyone was looking at Patamon.

"Can't you stupid numskulls over there realise that their in love!" Patamon yelled "Just because jealous Davis has told you that you should punish this just because he went against one silly rule but for a good purpose. He came here not because he wanted too. No. He came here because Kari wanted too. If you guys can't see that these two were meant for each other then you're failing as your job as parents because parents are there to look after their children and not only their children but their children's friends and their family! Together we make up the digidestined and we can't stop a stupid relationship issue get in our way of sticking together and being a team."

"If you're asking me to forgive Tai then you've failed!" Sora said "I can't forgive him, I just can't!"

"Why?" asked Tai who had wheeled himself up to Patamon with the help of Veemon "Why?"

A/N: Hope you liked it. I put the Patamon speech in for LordPata, she's been bugging me to include Patamon more! Anyway please review if you can!


	9. Considering

"That was you're last mistake, you're last chance Tai and you failed and now your chances are up," Sora told him firmly "you're a failure in friendship, love and practically everything else

"That was you're last mistake, you're last chance Tai and you failed and now your chances are up," Sora told him firmly "you're a failure in friendship, love and practically everything else!"

"You just shut it okay!" shouted Kari "Tai's got all of us through terrible situations in the digital world and here so you can't speak! So he may be a little jerky sometimes, and I should know, but still he makes up for everything he lacks he makes up for in his bravery."

"Kari, stop, please!" T.K. pleaded pulling on her arm

"Takeru Takaishi! What do you think you are doing here?" screamed T.K.'s mother

"But…" T.K. began

"No ifs, No buts, young man!" T.K's mother shouted storming her was towards him

"Mum didn't you hear to anything that Patamon said." Matt shouted "You too Sora why don't you forgive Tai? He can't have done something that bad!" asked Matt

"I've known Tai for most of my live and I can't remember how many times he has messed up Matt He was late for dinner and ruined Kari's evening!" Sora boomed "And I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"I'm not taking sides Sora and I don't want to get involved in all this!" Matt told her firmly "I think we should give you some time to think about this before making accusations about who's on whose side, you got twenty four hours to sort all of this mess out because none of us can cope with all this!"

Everyone stood gob smacked at what had just happened. Then suddenly the floor shock beneath them. Izzy's laptop flashed on. Something was coming and it wasn't good.

"It is time brothers of evil. We shall rise and destroy those digidestined once and for all!" cackled the voice from its dark throne. "Emerge, destroy and get our revenge!"

The evil digimon surrounding him cackled menacingly before flying off in the digital gateway above.

The ground shook and cracks appeared at their feet. Everyone started running. Everyone was panic struck and some people were confused and couldn't understand what was wrong. Finally there were only three digimon and two people. Sora and Tai (who had been wheeled down by Veemon were near the entrance, Biyomon was stuck in the rafters and Gotamon was covering in the middle. Patamon flew above Tai's head. The Biymon broke free and flew to Sora leaving the ceiling to fall on poor Gotamon.

Gabumon sat on a bench outside. He had made it and he was safe but Gotamon was left behind. He felt like an idiot. He couldn't believe what he had done. She would never accept him now it was up to the ones left inside. It was up to Patamon.

Patamon saw what was happening. Biyomon joined them but looked back and gasped. Agumon came to join them to see the most magnificent sight. Patamon had dived in and lifted up Patamon and shot up through the roof dogging all the big bits of rubble then bursting through the ceiling into the nice. Suddenly from the moon two shots of light hit them. They digivolved as they flew off into the night.

A few hours later the digidestined group and the few parents walked back home not knowing what challenges lay ahead. Under the rubble of the space which used to be the community centre a pair of crimson eyes peered out from a small gap. The chuckles of his new evil accomplices streamed through his ears and threw a smile across his face. He chuckled quietly to himself then he turned to the evil digimon around him.

"My friends, I have called you so we can take over this measly planet once and for all. You will be granted a part of this world each for your own depending on how useful you are. I sense this will be easier than your attenps because the only thing can stop us, thanks to me, is shattering to pieces!" the evil digimon said

"I don't believe you!" Myotismon said "How do we know you can trust you?"

"Aww… Myotismon, ye of little faith, those human have made you all soft and squishy!" the evil digimon chuckled

"No they haven't!" Myotismon protested

"Yes they have Devimon told him chuckling in between every word

"No they haven't!" Myotismon shouted

"You know it's true!" Piedmon laughed

"I don't know why I chose to group up with you guys, I'm out of here!" Myotismon said bursting through the rubble and flying off into the night

"Yeah," Goblinmon yelled "go join your human friends, it's too late to warn them!"

"SILENCE!" their mysterious leader boomed "At dawn we strike upon this earth and we shall bring it to its knee's!"

"So, what did you save me back there?" asked Angewomon

"Well, I have to say ever since we met I've umm… had…" MangaAngemon started

"Shhh…" Angewomon said, you don't have to say another word.

Then two leant forward to kiss but they were rudely interrupted by familiar voice.

"Oh dear," Myotismon said blushing "I seem to of came at a rather awkward time. Do you want me to come and tell you of the villainous plot to destroy this world now or after the romantic scene?"

"The plot first will do fine." MagnaAngemon said

"Well an evil digimon who is always in the dark and no-one knows is going to throw a siege with all the evil digimon who turned me back into a digiegg including all the villains you met on your journeys and made us digivolve ready to destroy this world taking as our own. So I think the romantic kissing scene might have to wait till the world is saved." Myotismon pointed out

"Yeah," Angewomon said "it might just have to wait."

Sora was thinking. If she didn't sort this problem out then Matt might move away because of the problems. Everyone might move away from her and Tai so they wouldn't hear their arguments. She wished she could forgive him without splitting everyone up. If Matt had taken her side and T.K had take Kari's that would be a whole family divided even more! She wished that Tai hadn't been late. She wished she could forgive him. But she couldn't something had possessed her to scream and shout at Tai and eventually hit him. It wasn't Tai who had ruined Kari's night. It was her.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been doing looooooooooooaaaaaaaaaads of homework and I got writers block for a couple of days. I only just managed to finish this chapter! Lord Pata I hope you're happy and also sorry again it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was worth the wait. Only YOU can be the judge of that!


	10. Trapped and at Her Mercy

"Kari

"Kari! Wait!" Gotamon yelled running with Patamon above her

Kari and the crowd that had come from the community centre turned around to look at the two digimon.

"Where did you got to?" asked Kari

"We went to ummm… talk," Gotamon said "but we need to tell you something more important!"

"Yeah," Patamon said "there's an evil plot to take over the whole of this world!"

"Who told you this?" asked Davis

"Me!" Myotismon said from behind him, Davis jumped up and landed in Kari's arms "Sorry for scaring you there but a strange evil digimon is trying to take over this world by gathering up all evil digimon who have been defeated by you before so he can get information on you're weakness' and this world's design and layot which was my speciality until I left him because I decided to put my evil days behind me and us my powers for good."

"And why should we believe you?" asked Wormon talking for the first time that evening

"Well…I ummm….could…. mmm…well I'm not to sure really…" Myotismon stammered

"Well you should, before I destroy you all!" a voice came from behind, everyone looked from where it came the gasped.

Before them stood a weird sight, it was Sora but her skin was back and her hair and eyes had gone a dark purple. Matt stepped forward a stretched his hand out then drew it back and clenched his fist in anger.

"What have you done to her?" shouted Matt

"He's possessed her!" Tai screamed

"Very, very clever little boys!" the possessed Sora "But now you can't destroy me or defeat me, I have her soul, in her depression caused by you I manged to take her body. Now no-one can hurt me. A poor defenceless girl! You cannot stop me digi-destined!" Sora smiled menacingly "Or Sora dies!"

* * *

"Davis, get off of me!" Kari yelled as she was pushed into a dark room

Davis clung to Kari as the other digi-destined were pushed in after them. Their digimon hung in a cage above their heads. They humans on the floor below could do nothing but sit as their world would be attacked my monsters. Suddenly, Gotamon broke the silence.

"You coward!" she shouted "I thought you loved me but I was wrong! Why didn't you come back for me when you'd got out? You just ran as soon as the ground shook!"

"I didn't mean it!" Gabumon replied "I just... I couldn't see you in the crowd rushing to the door!"

"But you did, you looked straight back at her!" Patamon said

"And if I remember correctly it was you who was at the front of the crowd!" Hawkmon pointed out

"Shut it bird- brain, he didn't mean it!" Veemon yelled

"Hey, don't shout at him you know you're in the wrong!" Palmon protested

"Can you all just SHUT UP!!" Wormon yelled causing the ground to shake with fury

The room shook and rocks fell from the cieling. The crowd of people below dodged the rocks apart from Davis who had a rock fall directly on his head knocking him cold. Joe and Jim rushed over to him along with Jun and Mimi. For the rest of the night everything was quiet. That was until daybreak. That was until the end of the world.

* * *

"I always though this world was so lovely," Sora said he lilac eyes getting their first taste of earth daylight "but I was so wrong. This place is useless!" she turned to Piedmon who was now her right hand man "Gather all who are faithful. Leave six champion levels to guard the human and their digimon!"

"What about the traitor Myotismon?" asked Piedmon

"He must pay the price. Take him through the sewers to and see if any abandoned buildings connect to it then leave him there unconscious. We will destroy this world and him along with it!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Davis, I didn't mean it, I was trying to resolve the problem!" Wormon explained from the cage above them

"It's okay!" Davis, who had now come around, said his hand on his head "Ooooh, my head, what's the time?"

"Ten 'o' clock" Izzy said looking at his watch

"What time did Wormon knock me out?" asked Davis

"He accidentally knocked you out!" Ken said

"Okay, okay! What time did Wormon accidentally knock me out?" Davis asked rolling his eyes

"Five thirty am!" Izzy said simply

"I've been out cold for four and a half hours?" Davis screeched springing up

"No, I approximated the time the first time I told you, you've actually been out cold for Four hours, 31 minutes and forty two seconds." Izzy explained

"The digimon have started their siege!" Biyomon screamed "Their two hour through! We must get Sora back and stop him from destroying the world!"

"But weren't they going to have different sectors of the world fro themselves to rule over?" asked Davis

"No, they've now destroying the whole planet!" Gomamon said

"Hey quit the chatter in there or we'll take another one of there!" a Fungamon said from the other side of the door of the room.

"What does he mean another one, who's he talking about?" asked Davis looking around franticly.

Then he noticed Kari in the corner weeping. He realised what the Fungamon meant. They had taken T.K!

* * *

T.K. was being pushed along a large wet corridor of the sewers by a Fungamon. They were in some sort of underground lair. They soon came to s slope which he was taken up. At the top was a big wooden door. He was pushed through the door into a large warehouse. In the middle lay a large body. Its broken wings pointed to the ceiling. It just lay there motionless. As the Fungamon smashed the door shut, T.K. gingerly walked over to the body lying on the floor. He managed to summon all his strength to push over the body so its face was facing the ceiling. It was Myotismon. His face was scared and bruised. Then he noticed he had something on his hands. It was blood. Something had stabbed him, and whatever it was, it was still in the room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. It's getting tenser now! The story's is near its end. A couple more chapters to go! A little insight into what's coming up next: A digiport is opened in the sky, an Otamamon falls on Sora's head and T.K is in a fight for his life.


	11. It's All Over! For Now!

T

T.K. could hear it. A growling a scraping of claws against the cold stone floor, something was coming. It was a big something with what he imagined had long sharp claws. He looked around the darkness, trying to spot any movement but failed in his attempt to find the creature that had wounded Myotismon. A quick sound of movement made him turn around. It was Myotismon, he was standing up now. But he collapsed. His head lay right in front of T.K. and he looking into the young boy eyes, his face cloaked in fear.

"Get out!" he screamed "Get out, run go, flee for your life!"

"I can't leave you here!" T.K. protested "Your die, anyway we need everyone we can to stop the world from being destroyed!"

"Poor you," Myotismon said "poor, poor you! I was there for the final briefing. Where that creature deided to change his mind and destroy this world."

T.K. looked at him with confused look and the large creature sighed.

"They have sent digimon to steal all high-tech weaponry around the planet, they will take it back, conquer the digital world but before they go back they will destroy this planet with a corrupt evil machine. Ebemon," Myotismon explained "now you must get out and warn the others!"

Then a voice came from behind T.K. "You're not going anywhere, little boy!"

"Oh no, it's him, he's back!" Myotismon screamed as the monster approached.

"Let me out! I wanna see him! I wanna see T.K!" Kari banged on the door her face red with rage, kicking and screaming

Mimi put her hand on Kari's shoulder "Kari, we'll get out, eventually, we will, we'll find T.K. and sort all this out!"

"How can you be sure?" Matt boomed "First my girlfriend and now my brother I can't cope!"

"We have to stick together, stay calm and stay focus!" Cody replied

"Yeah," Yolei shouted "the thing inside Sora must have a weakness. I wonder what the weakness is though!"

"I just wish I could start the day again and be prepared. It was such a nice day till that thing came in the night!" Jun cried

"That's it!" Izzy said perking up "Light! It wasn't there in daylight; it only came in the darkness!"

"But Sora's out there in the sun now," Tai pointed out "how could she possibly be allergic to sunlight?"

"Maybe it's not sunlight but a more or less concentrated beam on light, maybe if we use our digivices we can defeat her and drive out the beast." Izzy though out loud

"Yeah, great plan Izzy but how do we get out of here?" asked Agumon clutching Biyomon tight

"Armadillomon, will you do the pleasure?" asked Cody and the digimon started to dig

T.K. stood; ready to fight as the digimon approached. Still in the darkness the digimon's crimson eyes blazed furiously. Myotismon managed to get up and shield T.K with his cloak, he looked down at T.K. and T.K. looked up. A look of pity shone in Myotismon's eyes. Then a thunderous quake made the ground shake for the second time today. Then up from the ground popped a Digmon, on his back were a group of children and some other digimon.

"T.K!" Kair yelled jumping off Digmon's back along with the rest of the digidestined "Where are you?"

Myotismon reveled T.K. who rushed out as soon as this happened and hugged his friends. Then the creature leaped out and attacked them.

"Wait a sec it's you guys?" the creature said, he landed next to them "Hello again, it's me Boltmon, hello!"

"Well thanks for stabbing me, my power is fading and we have to stop your little love crest human friend destroying this world!" Myotismon said calmly "Not much pressure though!"

"Is he ready?" asked Sora

"He is, we have loaded all the weapons into a abandoned castle in the digital world all digimon accomplices are on their way back" Piedmon told her

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK OOOOOOOOOOOOUT BEEEEEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" cried a voice from above and a small bacll of blue skin hit Sora on the head and bounced past Piedmon

It the popped up revealing two feet and a small tail, it was an Otomamon.

"Oopps." It said quietly as the two advanced

"Geronimon!" cried a Gekomon smashing through the roof "Princess Mimi your troops await."

The group and their new friends turned to look at him.

"What troops?" asked Mimi

The creature rolled its eyes "I didn't round up half of the digital world for nothing did I?"

Boltmon broke through the walls to see hundreds of digimon fighting each other and a huge portal hung over them. At the top of a skyscraper stood Sora and Piedmon looking down at the battle, she noticed them and jumped down.

"So, you decided to come at last, good we can watch the battle together." She said

"You can't have Sora's body forever!" Matt boomed

"Can't I?" asked Sora he eyes shinning with glee

"No," Tai said pointing his digivice at her "you won't."

The burst of light shot out and hit her chest and she flew back. Purple fumes flew out of her mouth and eyes. Matt walked up to her.

"Help me Matt, help me!" Sora screamed as the creature left her

"You can't stop me," the voice said "you will never stop me." The creature boomed

The fumes flew into the air and Sora collapsed onto Matt. A high pitch screamed making everything vibrate. Glass smashed and the ground shook. The digital creatures that were surrounding the digidestined flew up in the air apart from their digital partners. The fumes took shape of a man and it screeched the exploded in front of them. It had ended. The terror had finished.

As Gekomon flew up back into the digiport he watched the evil creature get destroyed. None of them knew what it was but they managed to sense it. Maybe it was a virus from the digital world. The digiport closed behind him he wondered if the thing would ever come back. Suddenly he was back in his home. The other Gekomon and Otomamon were surrounding him. They were back, home, and everything was well in both worlds.

A/N: It's not the end yet, we got another chapter or two to go. It may sound a bit weird but believe me, the story isn't over yet! Hope you liked it.


End file.
